Naruto Kuchiki
by Dragonknight007
Summary: It was the Sandaime who did the sealing which seal the power in Menma and Soul in Naruto creating a link between him and a Shinigami (Bleach). Minato let Naruto be abused by the villagers and gave his attention to Menma. Now he hid his strength after he met the Kyuubi and an interesting man. Naruto X Harem from both world.


**Summary: - It was the Sandaime who did the sealing which seal the power in Menma and Soul in Naruto creating a link between him and a Shinigami (Bleach). Minato let Naruto be abused by the villagers and gave his attention to Menma. Now he hid his strength after he met the Kyuubi and an interesting man. Naruto X Harem from both world.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

**Story Start**

It was a fine morning in the village Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves). It has been 13 years when that dreaded day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked this village. How and why it attacked no one knows but that day many brave shinobi, kunoichi and some civilians died. And the hero the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi died that very day by sealing the Soul to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the Power to Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, the twin sons of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the princess and heir of the Uzumaki Clan and Whirlpool Village. Unfortunately she died for childbirth.

In these 13 years Menma has been treated like a hero for containing the power of the Kyuubi and Naruto been treated like the Kyuubi reincarnate. There has been many attempt on his life by many shinobi, kunoichi and civilian alike but he managed to survive. Even his father Minato always neglected him and his brother always has a smug look on his face as Minato always favored him than Naruto.

Menma is a carbon copy of Minato with Kushina's personality and Naruto is an exact male version of Kushina with her personality and Minato and Kushina's inteligence with both having whisker marks Menma's being a little thicker.

Minato started to train Menma early and when Naruto asked for training Minato simply refused and said that Menma needed the training and he will train him when he was ready. He also knew that, the reason for this is his godfather Jiraiya and some Child of Prophecy (COP) crap. It said that the COP will be the son of two powerful shinobi wielding the power of the soul will bring peace or destroy this world.

So Minato and Jiraiya with their infinite wisdom discarded Naruto, treating him like a dirt and neglected his very presence and treated Menma like he is the king of the world. Menma became so arrogant and take any credit Naruto did good than him or blame his faults to him.

The villagers also ignored him or some of them tortured and beat him. He also knew that his father knew this as some of them were the ones that the ANBU arrested but he can see them walking the very next day in the village freely. He knew only Hokage has the power to release them from the prison.

So after everything was clear to him he started his own training. No one but some of his precious peaple knew that he was a Kami damn fucking gineus. He has an IQ over 250 for now and it will grow. He snucked into his father's study to learn about the sealing, chakra theory and control, elemental and shape manipulation. His precious people like Tsunade Senju and her student Shizune helped his training in medical ninjutsu, poison and physical conditioning and Law and Politics.

He got training in Kenjutsu from Yugao Uzuki, Genjutsu from Kurenai Yuhi, and Stealth and Assassination techniques from Anko Mitarashi, his mother's former genin team. He also said that he want to keep his training a secret. When he was 7 years old he is already a Jonin level Shinobi without the experience. He spared with his teachers on regular basis and tried to gain experience from it. But everything changed six years ago when he was meditating he reached his mindscape and come to know some shocking revelations.

**Flashback 7 years ago.**

Naruto after everyday training was meditating. It was a long day and his twin brother once again framed him for his pranks and Minato once again punished him and did not let him go to the Ichiraku Ramen. After that he reached his room and started to meditate. His mind go blank and he felt a tug in his mind.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a sewer. He walked around for some time when a wave of power hit him. Following the wave to where it coming from he end up in a large hall that had a big cage and one man and one woman was standing in front of it (Byakuya Kuchiki and Kushina in their usual appearance) and the cage had a girl bout age 20 with red hair, crimson red eyes with black vertical slits, wearing a crimson kimono which showed her nice curve and generous amount of cleavage and having two fox ears and nine swishing tails….. FOX EAR AND NINE TAILS.

Reorganization and realization hit him like water dragon jutsu which he saw an ANBU to perform. He then asked "Where are we? And who are you?" Naruto asked the other man in black - with three piece hairclip, a cool looking skirf and arm bands, who is showing less than emotion than a log.

Kushina answered "Well we are in your Mindscape."

"And it is sewer. Great now Nai-chan will think me as a pervert." He mumbled having a literally visible rain cloud over him which thundering as well.

'After seeing us and Kyuubi in her Human form his first thought is if he is pervert and this Nai-chan person will hate him.' They thought with a giant sweat drop behind their head.

"Well you are not a pervert. It is like this because of your isolation and beatings and everything bad you went through." Kushina said with hurt and a hint of regret in her voice.

Naruto hearing her voice said smiling "Don't worry about it Kaa-san. I never blamed you for sealing Kyuubi-san in me. You had no choice. And I am guessing there is reason for her attack as well."

She heard this and became confused and asked "What do you mean. Did Minato is not taking care of you like he should be with Menma."

"Well he did take care of me. Like making me villages scrap goat and making Menma a Hero for saving the village by having her power sealed within him and me having the soul. They thought that I am the kyuubi reincarnate and almost every day I get beaten." Said Naruto.

"WHAT!" she shouted even the strange person looking very disturbed after hearing this. Kyuubi looked ashamed and she looked at the floor.

Naruto saw Kyuubi and said "And I don't blame you Kyuubi-san. It was the village that hated me and you kept healing me and took care of me when there is no one, even my so called father." Said Naruto. It calmed her down but Kushina still looked enraged.

"As for kyuubi-san's attack, I read some history books on bijuus and found out you only made appearance twice, first one a 75 years ago when you fought against your will with Shodaime, and second one 5 years ago. While other bijuus made a lot of ruckus, so there must be some story behind your attack 5 years." Said Naruto.

After Kushina calmed downed she answered "You are right sochi (Son). But first of all 75 years ago Shodime's wife Mito Uzumaki-sama sealed her within her then I came as a second container and you are third. As for what happened 5 years ago well it happened like this…. (**A.N.:- We all know what happened on that day.**)"

After a big explanation after "I am so much going to kill that Madara wannabe uchiha." He said determent so no other family went through what he went through. Then he saw the other presences and asked "Sorry, about not giving you any attention earlier. As you know I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is mother Kushina Uzumaki."

"It is fine with me Naruto-san. I am Byakuya Kuchiki, the Shinigami your Sandaime accidentally summoned." Said Byakuya.

"You are a Shinigami. What do you mean by that? Should not be there is only one Shinigami." Asked a confused Naruto also his parent being the same.

"You would be right if your Sandaime summoned this realm's Death God. But making a wrong what you called a hand sign he summoned me for the sealing. And when the sealing was done unknowingly to me there was a link created between you and me." said Byakuya.

"So that is what happened. But why are you here. And what am I doing here not that I complaining just curious." Kushina asked confused.

"That is where I come in. When I learned about the link I had to come so that he will learn to control his new found powers as he will have access the power of the Shinigami, my powers. And I also bring you here so that you can talk to him." said Byakuya calmly.

"WHAT!" was the intelligent answer from Kushina and Naruto.

"Yes. Because of this link he now possess reiryoku reserve and coil and for this he will also have an inner hollow which will now use Kyuubi's chakra and grow stronger. And when time comes he will have to fight it to gain access of that power with Kyuubi's own chakra. If he did not learn how to control his new power then he will endanger everyone he comes to contact." Said Byakuya.

"But her powers are sealed in Menma, so how can that hollow can feast upon her powers." asked a confused Naruto.

"It was a mistake Hiruzen made. I will eventually regenerate my powers say when you are 10 years old. And your brother cannot control more than 3 tails of my power. If he tried to use more then he will lose himself to the negative emotion my youki has because I am not there to control it." said Kyuubi.

"So my brother is very much is not the COP that Minato and Jiraiya spewed. HAHAHAHA. By the way what is your name Kyu-chan." asked Naruto.

Kyuubi blushed at the nick name and said "It's Kisara Naruto-kun."

"Very beautiful name for a beautiful lady." said NAruto bowing.

"Okay enough lover boy, now let's hear what is Byakuya-san saying." said Kushina teasing both of them. And they blushed tomato red.

"Thank you Kushina-san. Yes. I will teach you about swordplay, hakuda, kido, and shunpo. When you absorb your inner hollow you will know how to use your new power instantly." Said Byakuya.

"So then we will teach you how to be shinobi from the time I left." Said Kushina and Kushina nodding.

"Worry not about the time as I talked to this realms Shinigami to give me your soul so that you will be with him from now on as his zanpakuto or soul cutter blade. You have the power of the Juubi since this realms Shinigami infused the combination of the nine bijuu's a part of soul and chakra with you. And Naruto will receive that power and become new Juubi. And because of this link when he will die he will be gone to Soul Society, in my realm." Said Byakuya while everyone was wide eyed.

"You mean to say that I can be with Naruto-kun even after his death." Said Kushina in a very shaky and hopeful voice.

"Yes, Kushina-san. He and if he married to anyone from this realm, as Kami was sorry for the life he lived. She made sure from now on you will always be loved alive and in afterlife." Said Byakuya. Again Naruto was flabbergasted. The goddess of life was sorry for his life.

'Thank you Kami-sama.' Thought Kushina and Naruto.

"Okay, from tomorrow your training will start in both Shinobi and Shinigami arts." Said Byakuya and Kushina.

"Also I will be teaching you about your demonic abilities after you are 10. In your mindscape one hour outside will be one day inside and everything you learn here will be transferred to your body because of the youki and reiryoku." said Kisara.

"Thank you Byakuya-sensei, Kisara-sensei and Kaa-sensei, I will not let you down." Said Naruto and Kushina smiling.

**Flashback Kai**

Naruto hid his strength and his training from his mother and Shinigami to everyone. He wanted to surprise them from his new found powers and skills. He also gained the experience from Kisara, his mother and Byakuya for they share their battle experience with him. Byakuya became like a father to him that he never had. Byakuya also treated him as his sone, since he would not marry anyone again. So with kushina's permission Byakuya adopted Naruto by blood ritual and now Naruto is the heir of the great Kuchiki clan in seireity and got permission to use Kuchiki name in the living realm.

In the meantime Naruto changed greatly after his tenth birthday. In his tenth birthday Minato announced Menma the heir of the clan in spite Naruto being the elder son. His precious peoples tried to object but Naruto said to let it go and he will give his answer after his graduation.

He left village next day secretly and met the fire daimyo. He told everything to him and he was furious at Minato. He also met his materialized zanpakuto which was Kushina Uzumaki, who said what Naruto said is true. He recognized her chakra as he met her when he married them secretly.

No one knows this even the men in his court that he is an Uzumaki from his mother side. His mother's heritage was a secret only he and his father knew. So when he saw this, he stamped the order to separate Uzumaki and Namikaze clan and every assets of Uzumaki clan all given to him. Naruto also told him about his bloodlines which made him flabbergasted. He also stamped the paper which states that his new clan name is a noble clan with the Uzumaki clan and gave him clan head status with every assets that come with it. Also he was placed on CRA which made Naruto blush and made daimyo roar in laughter.

When he returned to the village he went to the administrator building and applied for the new name and clan. The clerk at first sneered at him. He saw that it does not even faze him; he just presented him the Daimyo's scroll and the order for his new clan and clan head status and CRA. Also he saw that if Naruto was harassed there will severe consequences.

The clerk at first happy seeing that the demon brat is now not with the fourth hokage but when he saw the orders of the daimyo he was stunned and then feared for his life and job as Naruto has the reach to the Daimyo. He just made every formality clear and he said he can use these orders after he graduates from the academy. He also politely (Threatening to castrate him.) asked him to keep his mouth shut about it to anyone.

Then he got everything beside everyday needed things sealed in a sealing scroll and waited for the graduation day. He took everything from his father's library that belong to the Uzumaki clan and placed a genjutsu seal that will show them there but Minato nor will Menma be able to understand them.

Minato may be a great seal master but compare to an Uzumaki, he merely at apprentice level. It was Kushina who helped him develop the Hiraishin no Jutsu. But Kushina never got the credit but at that time she was head over heal in love with Minato.

He graduated as an average student from the academy. Mizuki tried to use him to steal the Forbidden scroll of Sealing but he hand him over to ANBU with his superior Taijutsu skill and it was found out that he was a pawn of Orochimaru. Now he is seating in the classroom for team placement.

He requested Kurenai to take him in her team as a taijutsu specialist, stealth and tracking, sensor and a genjutsu trainee in her team. And KUrenai of course agreed.

**In the Classroom**

(Everyone is like cannon and Menma being having a fanclub and Sasuke still the revenge driven asshole but a little mellow and only Sasuke and Mikoto lived.)

Iruaka came in and started his graduation speech which Naruto tuned out.

"Now for the teams, Team 1 is... Team 7 is under Kakashi Hatake is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and if you screamed about anything you are out of this team, Menma Uzumaki Namikaze and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 8 is under Kurenai Yuhi is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Team 9 is still in circulation and Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Congratulation and please wait for your senseis to pick you up." said Iruka.

After he was gone two people come from door. They are the senseis of team 8 and 10 Kurenai Yuhi and Asima Sarutobi (**A.N.:- We all know how they look.**).

"Team 8 come with me to training ground 8." with that she shunshined out of the room.

"Team 10 I am Asuma Sarutobi, come with me to BBQ resturant." said Asuma and he also shunshined away.

**Training Area**

NAruto and his team appeared at training ground. Kurenai looked at them and smilingly said "Let us know each other. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, student of Kushina Uzumaki. My likes are training creating new Genjutsu, my friends and certain someone. My dislikes arrogant people, perverts, sexist men and traitor. My goal is in the future is to make any team of mine strong and to marry that special one and have a big happy family. Now you Aburame-san."

(Shino and Hinata are like the cannon and Hinata has a crush on Menma.)

"Now you Naruto-san." said Kurenai professionaly.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Kuchiki. I like training, my precious peoples and Ramen. My dislikes are same as Kurenai- sensei's. I am proficient with Nin, Tai, Gen, Fuuin and Kenjutsu and my dream is to become the strongest shinobi in the whole elemental nation and protect my precious people." said Naruto.

"A very admirable dream Naruto. But may I ask why you did not use the Namikaze name and why the Kuchiki." said Kurenai. Kurenai knew exactly but played along as she still have to up the charade for now that she is just professional to him.

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei. And as for your other question I hope you remember what happened on my 10th birthday." asked Naruto.

"Yes." Said Kurenai.

"Well after that day I came to realize that my father and brother do not love me so I went to the administrator office and applied for being relived from the Namikaze clan with everything from the Uzumaki clan and use my adoptive clan name the Kuchiki. I want to make these both clan the strongest clan in whole elemental nation and restoring it." Said Naruto making his teammates and teacher awe in surprise and pride respectively.

"Okay, I know about the Uzumaki clan but what of Kuchiki, as I never heard of it?" asked Shino while other two nodding.

"If I tell you, will you keep it a secret." Asked Naruto to his team. They nodded and Naruto gave a sigh.

"You know about the sealing the Kyuubi within me and my brother." Asked Naruto.

"Yes, we know it. As it is the sandaime hokage summoned the shinigami to seal the soul in you and the chakra in your brother." Said Hinata without shuttering. The Hinata that always shy and shuttered was just a mask to hide her true skills as she wanted to get powerful enough to defeat every main branch elder to ban the cage bird seal. The branch house, her cousin Neji, father and sister knew about this and played along.

"Well the problem was that is slightly wrong information. You see he did summoned a Shinigami but not our realm's." said Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto." Asked Shino and others confused.

"What I mean is that he slightly mistake a seal and he accidentally summoned a different dimension's Shinigami. You see on that dimension there is a military force which keep balance of the souls after their death. These are shinigamis." Said NAruto.

"WHAT!" said everyone astonished.

"Yes. He summoned one of them he turns out to be the head of a noble clan of the Seireitei or the Soul Society, the place you can as a heaven." Said Naruto. His listeners was now tried to think where this conversation is going.

"For this there had been set up a connection between him and me. Now I can use another source of power which is the spiritual part of chakra. And it has been enhanced by him. And after I die I will go in that dimension's after life. Not hears." Said Naruto.

"I thought something about your chakra as my bugs always got confused when they sensed your chakra. But we still do not get what the story behind the Kuchiki name." asked Shino.

"The name of that shinigami is Byakuya Kuchiki the current clan head of the Kuchiki clan and my adoptive father." Said Naruto dropping the bomb.

"So you now have the power over life and death and you are the adoptive son of Shinigami. You know what I will never be surprised form now on about you. Now if you say that you are the grandson of Madara Uchiha I will not be surprised." Said Hinata looking over to NAruto who just did something out of his character, he started to scratch his neck and Kurenai recognized it as her teacher Kushina did that same thing when she was embarrassed or someone caught her doing a prank.

"It is true does not it Naruto. You really the grandson of Madara Uchiha." Said Kurenai sighing as she did not knew this information.

"Yeah, from my mother's side." Said Naruto activating fully matured Sharingan to them. His team just sighed and said in unison "From now on we never say we know our teammate."

Naruto became very embarrassed but asked something "So what will be our test."

"Why do you think there will be a test." asked Kurenai probing them if they knew what Naruto was saying.

"Well I know for sure that the gennin exam was a test to weed out the ones who does not suited for the life of a shinobi." said Shino.

"So that means that there will be a test given to us by our jonin sensei and seeing three different peoples are here so have to be teamwork exercise, so Shino and Hinata will you help me on this exercise?" said Naruto

"I will Naruto, and I think you should be the leader as well." said Shino while Hinata nodding.

"Thank you for trusting me. I promise you that you will not regret it." said Naruto with conviction.

"Very well than, you pass. Now I will report to the Hokage about this. Meet me here tomorrow for training at 8 am." Kurenai said and then shunshined to report the Hokage.

**At the Hokage Tower**

Kurenai shunshined in the office and saw everyone except Kakashi was there. After waiting for 30 mins Kakashi came in. Hokage started "okay let's start."

Team 1-6 failed.

"Team 7 passed hokage-sama but barely." Minato nodded.

Then Kurenai came forward, everyone thought that demon and his whores will fail but her answer stunned them and she enjoyed it immensely, "team 8 passes with flying color hokage-sama. They knew the test was for teamwork exercise and they were ready to follow Naruto's lead."

Then Asuma came in and told them that his team also passed. After the meeting was over Asuma tried to ask Kurenai for a date but she told him that she was busy for a girl's night.

Minato then went to his house so that he could make Naruto spar Mnema to see what Menma needed for training and see what Naruto's level now so he can give some scraps so that he don't embarrass the clan.

**END**

**A.N.:- R&R**


End file.
